


From Another Room

by acrxphxbia



Series: The Mariachi AU No One Asked For [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Music, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrxphxbia/pseuds/acrxphxbia
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo have a lazy day together. They play some music. A birthday gift for my lovely wife, Tsol.





	From Another Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorQui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorQui/gifts).



> Hi, friends! Welcome to yet another part of mariachi au where I build up the fluff before I kill y'all in the future. Also, happy birthday, Tsol!

Soft rays of light forced their way through the tiny cracks in the blinds. Inside a small apartment bedroom, the only sounds that could be heard was the whirring of the ceiling fan as two young men slept soundly. One had spread his form across the full-size bed while the other was nuzzled against his side. They breathed in time with each other as they slept. As the sun rose, a blinding ray began to creep up to one of their eyes. 

Hanzo groaned before he rolled over sleepily, turning away from the sun that had begun to peek into the room. He lamented the fact he had to move from his warm spot but was soon back on his way to blissful sleep. He groaned for a second time when he was immediately disturbed by his raucous alarm. Sitting up, Hanzo grabbed his phone with a huff and shut off the annoying sound. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let out a big yawn. He began to examine his surroundings only to realize that nothing looked familiar to him. This cramped bedroom was nothing like the one in his spacious apartment. In a moment of panic, Hanzo’s mind began to race with thoughts of the worst-case scenario. 

Where was he?  
Who brought him here?  
Did Genji leave him here?  
Did Genji even know he was gone?  
Did he get drunk last night and go home with someone?  
Oh God, what would Jesse think of him now?

Hanzo began to look around for possible clues as to whose room he was in. It wasn’t exactly a pigsty, but it wasn’t spotless like Hanzo’s bedroom usually was. Demin pants were strewn about the floor and the desk off the side was piled high with several stacks of papers, notebooks, and folders. An open closet revealed a messy array of different flannel shirts along with some faded t-shirts. Hanzo could see a single business formal blazer and slacks hanging separately from the rest of the wardrobe. A small ashtray sat on the nightstand, the last resting place for several cigarette butts, used up and lonely. Hanzo noticed the large box that dwarfed the ashtray on the nightstand, but it didn’t tell him much. A ripped up messenger bag decorated with a small army of pins and buttons was next to the door. In front of the bed was a dresser with a small TV sitting atop of it. A ridiculous amount of movies were arranged in a stack which looked like it was on the verge of tipping over like an unstable Jenga tower. Finally, Hanzo noticed the familiar hat that hung from the corner of the TV. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo said, the name coming out like a prayer. 

Hanzo looked to his side and found the sleeping cowboy sprawled across his half of the bed. He was snoring softly, his mouth wide open and drooling. Hanzo smiled as he adjusted himself to sit on his side. He gently ran a hand through Jesse’s hair, taking in the rare sight of his boyfriend sound asleep. He placed a small kiss on Jesse’s forehead. 

“Jesse,” cooed Hanzo. “It’s time to get up.”

The cowboy woke with a loud snort followed by several mumbled lines that sounded like he was still in the heavy clutches of his dream. He looked around the room in a daze before settling his gaze onto his beloved Hanzo. Upon noticing that his boyfriend was here to wake him up, Jesse gave him a lopsided grin. 

“Oh hey, babe,” said Jesse before he yawned. “What are you doing here?” he asked, sounding very confused.

Hanzo furrowed his brows and pursed his lips, making a short ‘hmm’ noise. He couldn’t remember. He wordlessly sat upright and peered over the side of the bed, hoping to find some clue as to why he was sleeping, still wearing his clothes from yesterday he noticed, in his boyfriend’s apartment. In a disorganized heap at the bottom of the lower left corner of the bed were several notebooks, a tablet, flashcards, highlighters, and pens. 

“Huh,” huffed Hanzo. “I remember now.”

Jesse had been particularly stressed over an upcoming poli sci test. Hanzo had graciously offered to help relieve some of the stress by helping his boyfriend study. He remembered that their study session went late into the night with Jesse’s overall mood about the test improving greatly, his confidence in himself boosted. However, that didn’t mean that the clutches of sleep weren’t slowly taking his boyfriend. Hanzo had caught him falling asleep several times. It wasn’t long before his sleepy boyfriend was mumbling for him to forget the studying and call it a night. Next thing Hanzo knew, he was wrapped in Jesse’s arms with Jesse already passed out. His boyfriend acting as a human furnace, the lids of Hanzo’s eyes grew heavy and he too fell asleep.

“You made me fall asleep with you,” said Hanzo in an accusing tone, playfully hitting his shoulder. 

“Aw damn, ok,” laughed Jesse, rolling over to go back to sleep. “Well, goodnight.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo called in a low voice. “We’ve practically slept through half the day! It’s time to get up.”

Letting out an exaggerated groan, Jesse rolled over and pouted. “Hanzo, it is the weekend. Let a man sleep in once in awhile,” he said before returning to his previous, more comfortable position. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He knew Jesse wasn’t a morning person. He leaned down to lightly kiss Jesse’s shoulder and up his neck before pausing to blow a wet raspberry on the back of Jesse’s neck. 

The cowboy yelped in surprise, quickly sitting up and slapping a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Jesus Christ, what the hell was that for?” cried Jesse.

Hanzo didn’t respond as he was too busy remembering to breathe through his raucous laughter. Pinpricks of tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. His laughter devolved into sheer wheezing when Jesse tried to get his revenge by diving toward Hanzo, fingers at the ready for his tickle assault. 

Jesse pounced and they were spread across the width of the bed, Hanzo’s hair spilling off the side like a waterfall made of black void. One hand pinned Hanzo to the bed as Jesse abused all of his ticklish spots. He jabbed at his stomach where Hanzo was most sensitive and got another loud yelp in response. 

“Jesse!” wheezed Hanzo. “S-stop! I-I-I can’t breathe!” He forced his words to come out even though his diaphragm refused to let him. 

“Aw, I ain’t done with you!” responded Jesse. He released Hanzo’s hand and quickly lifted his shirt to blow a wet, sloppy raspberry on his belly. “There! Now, we’re even.”

Hanzo protested loudly, but he knew he deserved it. Jesse made himself on top of Hanzo, placing lazy kisses on his cheek and jaw as Hanzo’s laughter started to slowly but surely calm down. 

When his laughter finally died down to a childish giggle, he looked over at the nightstand next to him. In his upside-down perspective, he took a renewed interest in the wooden box that took up most of the nightstand space. Hanzo noticed the knobs that would be found on a typical radio. With a lazy hand, he reached over and thumbed over the knobs. His hand slid over the side of the box where he felt something that told him he could lift it up. He did and discovered what the box’s true nature was. 

“Jesse?” called Hanzo, his hand still lifting the lid of the box. 

“What’s up?” he responded.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a record player?” asked Hanzo. 

“Oh yeah, that old thing.” He reached over and pulled the lid until there was a click. When he released the lid, it stood open by itself with Hanzo also pulling his hand away. “I use it every now and then. I got a couple of boxes of vinyl in my closet.”

Hanzo sat up to peer inside. A vinyl was already sitting there, the needle next to it just begging to be used. He gingerly picked up the record to see who the artist was. In faded letters, the center of the disc read “The Best of Édith Piaf.” Below that was the list of songs on that side of the record.

“I was wondering where that one went. It’s one of my favorites,” said Jesse. 

“She’s a French singer, correct?” asked Hanzo. 

“Yep.” answered Jesse. “Here, I’ll play it.” He politely took the vinyl from Hanzo. He awkwardly shuffled about, moving around Hanzo and standing up from his bed to place the vinyl into its place. The record began to spin as he lightly grabbed the needle, bringing it to the edge of the disc. The music crackled to life as the voice of Édith Piaf filled the room. 

The sweet tildes and melodies of the music were interrupted by the low, growling sound of Jesse’s empty stomach. Hanzo chuckled as Jesse let out a quick apology. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo said accusingly. “Do you want to make some breakfast?”

“That sounds like a mighty fine idea, Han," responded Jesse.

As they made their way to the kitchen, Hanzo noticed that, like his bedroom, the rest of Jesse’s apartment was small, but for Jesse, it was all he needed. Right outside his bedroom door was his own bathroom and down the hall was the sparsely decorated living room and kitchen. A small, plastic table and chair served as his dining area. Jesse led the way to his kitchen. Filled with low-end, cheap appliances, he found himself setting off the alarm more times from kitchen mishaps than from his own cigarettes. 

Jesse grimaced at his empty fridge. His busy schedule had been keeping him from making his usual grocery run. He wasn’t looking to impress Hanzo with fancy ingredients, but he still felt a little self-conscious over the lonely carton of eggs, a gallon of milk, butter, and leftover Chinese food that populated his otherwise empty fridge. 

“Uh, sorry to say it, Han, but I don’t really got many options for breakfast,” he admitted sadly with a hint of embarrassment. “I got cereal too if you want that. It’s the one with marshmallows though so…” Jesse trailed off as his mind combed over other possible breakfast options. 

“It’s all right, Jesse,” said Hanzo as he reached over and grabbed the eggs. He opened the carton and cocked his head, a tick that he would trigger when he was planning on getting creative. “You have salt, correct?”

Jesse sputtered at the question. “Sal--Did you just ask me if I had salt? Of course, I have _seasoning_!” exclaimed Jesse, dramatically placing a hand on his chest, looking as if Hanzo had just spat on his mother’s grave. “What kind of person do you take me for? Not having seasoning.” He made a noise of disgust. After noticing Hanzo was waiting for him to show where he held the spices, Jesse pouted and pointed behind his boyfriend. “They’re in that cabinet,” he said quietly.

Hanzo began to notice just how small this kitchen was when he nearly ran into the counter walking over to the cabinet. He ignored Jesse’s choked laughter as he opened the cabinet to find that Jesse did indeed take his spices very seriously. The cowboy definitely seasoned his chicken with more than just salt and pepper. After a bit of rummaging, he found the salt along with the soy sauce he needed. Just as he was about to ask, Hanzo noticed a bottle of mirin behind the powder chicken bouillon. He would be lying if he wasn’t a little surprised to find that in Jesse’s kitchen. Hanzo shrugged it off, though. He was too hungry to investigate further.

Meanwhile, Jesse was getting antsy over Hanzo’s silent mission of gathering ingredients for his mystery breakfast. “Whatcha makin’ there?” he asked.

_“Tamagoyaki,”_ answered Hanzo. “It’s an omelet. I can one for both of us.”

Jesse shook his head. “Aw, darlin’, you don’t gotta worry about me,” he said as he reached to open another cabinet where he kept the cereal. 

“Too bad,” said Hanzo with a sly smirk. “I’m making your breakfast anyway.”

Knowing he couldn’t argue with the stubborn man, Jesse could only grumble under his breath, opening the pantry to grab his coffee grounds. 

Hanzo busied himself with frying the eggs in the pan as Jesse started getting the coffee ready. The music from the record player was muffled, but it could still be heard from the kitchen. The living area was soon filled with the scent of homemade food and coffee. 

Throughout the time they were cooking, Hanzo and Jesse would pass each other, stealing quick and chaste kisses. Sometimes they would reach out for something on the counter at the same time and their hands would brush together. They would mumble a hurried apology before bringing their hands back like shy teenagers. 

They ate their omelets in silence with only the music from the record player keeping them company. Jesse complimented Hanzo on his cooking and he responded with a hushed thank you and a small blush. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all so domestic. From the waking up in bed together to making breakfast, Hanzo felt that all that was missing was a dog and a goodbye kiss before heading to work to complete the perfect picture of a married couple. 

Bellies full, Jesse grabbed the dishes and made his way to the sink where he dropped them in, opening the faucet to let the dishes soak. From the other room, a specific and recognizable melody began to play filled with loud band music and the low, lilting notes of a clarinet. The song’s intro crackled from the age of the record, but it only helped set the mood of the song even better. 

Jesse slightly gasped upon hearing the music. 

“Oh, Han,” Jesse sighed. “This one’s my favorite out of the entire album.” 

“Oh?” responded a curious Hanzo. “Why’s that?”

Jesse considered the question when an idea popped into his head. “How about I tell ya while we dance?” proposed Jesse.

Hanzo looked dumbfounded. “Dance? Here in your kitchen?” questioned Hanzo. “Jesse, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, maybe not in the kitchen per se, but here, come with me,” said Jesse, reaching around Hanzo to turn off the faucet before grabbing his hand to lead him to the living room. Jesse turned Hanzo to face him. Jesse quickly did a quick 360 turn to survey the space. “This should do fine,” he said, nodding his head before turning to look at Hanzo who was still wary of the situation.

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche

“Jesse, you know I don’t like to dance,” said Hanzo matter-of-factly. 

Jesse gave Hanzo a pleading look. “Come on, baby. Just one?” he begged, pouting his lips and batting his eyelashes. “Please?”

_Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

“Jesse…” started Hanzo. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Jesse’s begging eyes and huffed. “Fine,” he slipped out. “But just this once!” he added.

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

Jesse smiled and gave a Hanzo a quick kiss before stepping back and bowing, his hand outreached. “May I have this dance?”

_Il me parle tout bas_

Hanzo chuckled before bowing in return and taking Jesse’s hand. “I would be honored.”

_Je vois la vie en rose_

With a smile, Jesse brought Hanzo’s hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on his knuckles before entwining their fingers while he snaked his other hand around Hanzo’s waist. Jesse’s grip was relaxed, his hands feeling as his they belonged on his boyfriend's body. At the same time, Hanzo was poised and precise as he placed his free hand on Jesse’s shoulder. He slipped into the persona of the rigid young man who was groomed to be perfect in all aspects, including something as artistic as dancing. Even when he was with Jesse, some habits were just hard to break. 

_Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours_

Their dance was simple, their feet taking steps forward and back, side to side. 

_Et ça me fait quelque chose_

“Han, honey, relax. You’re stiff as a board,” Jesse said gently. “It’s just us. Ain’t no reason to be all formal.”

Hanzo sighed, closing his eyes and focusing on the parts of his body, which turned out to be all of it, that was tight and unnatural. He placed his head on Jesse’s chest, finding it as his anchor to a world outside the formality of his upbringing. He felt his arms droop to a more relaxed state. The steps in their dance felt natural, less forced. 

_Il est entré dans mon cœur_  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause 

Exhaling, Jesse pulled Hanzo closer to him. With that, their dance finally became second nature to them. Their small, hesitant steps were replaced with larger sweeps across the room. The song continued from the other room. Although it was muffled, it only served to enhance the intimacy of their dance. 

“Jesse?” called Hanzo.

_C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_

Jesse lightly dipped Hanzo as the song started to decrescendo. “What is it, Han?” he answered.

_Et dès que je l'aperçois_  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat 

The dip caught Hanzo off guard, but he leaned into the motion nonetheless, having been enraptured in the effortlessness of their dance. “You never told me why you liked this song in particular,” he said when Jesse brought him back up.

_Des nuits d'amour à ne plus en finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” said Jesse. “It’s about my dads, actually.”

_Des ennuis, des chagrins, s'effacent_

“So, you already know that I was adopted when I was just about to age out of the system, but they actually fostered me for a good while before they officially adopted me,” continued Jesse. “It took me a couple of months to learn that Jack and Gabriel weren’t going to give up on me like everyone else did. No matter how hard I tried to push them away, they still managed to pull me back in and realize that I deserved a loving family.”

_Heureux, heureux à en mourir_

“The day they showed up with the adoption papers, I was over the freakin’ moon. We had this big party to celebrate and we invited everyone we knew. Gabe was playing music from his mother’s, my _abuela_ , record player. I remembered he got so drunk he was singing to Jack and he was so embarrassed, but it only got worse when my dad started playing this record and skipped ahead to this song.”

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

“God, I remember the look they gave each other as they slow danced in the living room, surrounded by our loved ones. It was at that time that I really felt like I had a family, that everything was going to be okay.”

_Il me parle tout bas_

“That was also the day where I swore to myself that I would find me someone to love just as much as my dads love each other.”

_Je vois la vie en rose_

“That’s when I really decided to clean up my act. Got my grades to at least a C average, learned how to sing from Gabe, got into college…”

_Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours_

“And oh, my God I fell in love with the most handsome men I’ve ever met...”

_Et ça me fait quelque chose_

“And I was lucky enough that he loved me back.”

_Il est entré dans mon cœur_  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause 

“He even came over to help his dumb boyfriend with his calc test.”

_C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie_

“You’re not dumb,” protested Hanzo. 

_Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_

“I hear ya, pumpkin,” Jesse said as he twirled his boyfriend, their dance never missing a beat even as Hanzo was entranced with Jesse’s story. 

_Et dès que je t'aperçois  
Alors je sens dans moi_

_“Mon cœur qui bat…”_ Jesse sang. He continued with the song as he vocalized the last notes of the music, his voice low and soft. At the last note, he pulled Hanzo close. Even as the song had faded out into silence, they stood in the middle of Jesse’s living room, still and overall just taking the time to take in every single detail of the moment. Neither of them wanted to forget how the other smelled of cooking or burnt coffee, the feel of the cheap laminate flooring on their bare feet or the spinning sensation they had as they danced. 

“Thank you for sharing that story,” said Hanzo finally, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. “I could tell that it meant a lot to you.”

“Don’t think nothing of it,” said Jesse, separating the pair. “We still got the rest of the day, Han. I don’t have any plans today, but I can start with taking you home if you want.”

Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He wasn’t going to be busy with anything. There was no reason for him to go home so soon. 

“Or!” Jesse added suddenly, raising an eyebrow as he usually did when he had just thought of an idea. 

“Or?” parroted Hanzo. 

“We could stay here,” said Jesse as his hands sneaked down Hanzo’s sides, ending on his waist. “I could put on another record.” With the element of surprise on his side, Jesse hoisted his boyfriend into the air and spun them around. “And we can dance for the entire day!” he finished jovially. 

Hanzo giggled as the room spun around him, too dizzy and too happy to ask the other to stop. 

Gently placing his boyfriend back on the ground, Jesse gave him a long, passionate kiss. “How does that sound?” he asked when they regretfully broke the kiss. 

“I would love that very much, Jesse,” said Hanzo. 

“Love you, _mi sol_ ,” said Jesse, brushing some stray hair behind Hanzo’s ear. 

“And I you,” replied Hanzo, his smile shining so bright Jesse thought he was actually looking into the sun. 

As promised, they danced for the rest of the day, only stopping once every now and then for food and kisses. The day ended with a very tired Hanzo sleeping in Jesse’s truck on his short trip back to his apartment, the music of several artists combining into a unique melody in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Get it???? He called Hanzo "mi SOL???" like Tsol???? I'm a genius. 
> 
> Again, this was a birthday present for my amazing friend, [Tsol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorQui/pseuds/DoctorQui)
> 
> If y'all want to yell at me about mariachi au or tell me to write more, I have a [Tumblr](http://acrxphxbia.tumblr.com/).


End file.
